A New Life, A New Love
by Dark lil Hiei
Summary: Kagome just couldn't take it anymore and found herself in the wizerding world. Who will help her cope with theloss of her family and friends? This will be a HarryKagome fic. and maybe a little DracoKagome. Rating may go up
1. Default Chapter

A New Life, A New Love.

Summery: Kagome just couldn't take it anymore and found herself in the wizerding world. Who will help her cope with theloss of her family and friends? This will be a Harry/Kagome fic. and maybe a little Draco/Kagome.

You can all vote onthe other pairings. I dont care how crazy the pairing is. If it wins then I'll put it up. I have had people request for gay pairings as well and like I said before, if it win's then I'll put it in. If it does come down to that though then the pairing will probably just have small parts in this fic. so dont worry about it, and please VOTE.

I'm really sorry if there are alot of miss spelled words on here, but I was in a rush. Not only that but I'm terrible with words

And I'm sorry to anyone who reads this and has not read the books. I'm picking up right after the fifth book, but there may be a few changes here and there. I'll let you know what they are when we get to them, cause I don't even know what they are yet. LOL

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_spells_

(Authors note)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I think most people know that Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and I am deffinatly not her. 'even though I wish I could wright like her.'

'Run'

'Don't Stop'

'He'll catch you if you stop'

'You have to get away'

'You have to run and never come back'

The next thing she saw was purple and blue lights swirling around rom above, below, and as far as the eyes can see. She sofrly fell to the florr and started to crying silently.

"There someone down there?" A great coive said with an English accent.

Kagome sniffed and looked up in cunfusion. "Grandpa?"

"Well, I'm srry' miss, but the name's Rubius Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Games at Hogwarts. Ya gonna need some help getting out of there, so I'll be righ' back. OK?"

sniff sniff "Yes, thank you Hagrid."

And with that Hagrid left to get some help, while Kagome was left there with her thoughts.

'Where am I? Did I go down the right well? giggle... What am I thinking? There is only one time traveling well, so how the hell did I wined up in...well, where ever it is I'm at.

Kagome just sat there and waited for Hagrid to coming back. She didn't want him to go to all the trouble of finding someone just to find out that she didn't need help. Not only that but she was still a little weak from what happend, so she just laid her head back and relaxed until the calvery arived.

In the Great Hall:

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at there table chatting away about how calm and peacful the school year has been so far. There's only a week until the Christmas holiday, and they haven't been chased by monsters, been cursed, or even gotten into that much trouble now thatVoldimort is finally gone. Sure they got into a couple fights with Draco Malfoy, but they havn't been in any real danger, yet. It just seemed a little to normal for them.

"Harry, Harry cum quick."Hagrid camehuridlytoward them."There's a girl at the bottm' of the well and I can' find Dumbledore."

Hermion was the first to digest whatever Hagrid just said. "A girl? Why would a girl be in a well?"

Hagrid, who was breathing hard, said. "There's no time for that now. We hav' to help her."

"Hagrids right." They all ran out of the Great Hall quickly racing to get to Hagrid's hut.

Harry was the first oneto get there, while the others where only a few paces behind. "Hello?"

Kagome sighed. 'It was about time someone came. I was about to climb out myself.'

"Yes, I'm down here."

"Just hold on. We'll get you out in no time." Harry called back as the others caught up with him.

Hermione looked down into the well and then up at Hagrid. "Now what do we do?"

Hagrid looked puzzled for a moment and then said. "I haven' got a clue."

Ron snickerd at Hagrid and shook his head. "How about we all use the _'Whingardium Leviosa'_ her to pull her up."

Hermione shooker her head no. "Absolutly not. That is to dangerous. If one of us were to get a little distracted we could drop her. Or if we were to move our wand just slightly in the wrong direction, she'll hit the wall."

Harry looked back up from the well. "How about I fly her out of there on my Firebolt?"

Hermione looked up at that one. "Now that just might work Harry, but your firebolt is in the castle at the moment."

Harry smirked. "Oh come on Hermione. Dont tell me you forgot already what I did in the Triwizerd tournoment two years ago."

Hermione reddened slightly at her own stupidity. "Oh"

Harry raised his wand.

_"Accio Firebolt!" _He shouted.

They waited in silence for and moment until the heard it come speeding throught the air behind them. Harry turned and saw his Firebolt hurtling towards him around the edge of the woods, soaring into the enclosure, and stopping dead in the air beside him, waiting for him to mount it.

Harry went back to the well first. "I'm coming right down to get you so watch your head."

"OK" came her quiet responce.

Before Harry got on he turned to Hargid and the others. "I'm going to talk to her a little first to make sure she's ok before I come back up." They nodded as Harry got on his broom,went to the well, and slowly started to decended."Here I come." he called down.

He slowly landed but even though he was right next to her, he couldnt see her face. There was only a faint slightly darker outline of a person.

"Where's the rope?" She asked.

Harry laughed nervously. "You must be a muggle." He mumbled

"A muggle?" Kagome asked

'Well since they're probably going to wipe her memery, I might as well tell her.' Harry thought

"Those arehumans with no magic. I'm a wizerd though, my names Harry, Harry Potter."

'A wizerd? I didn't think they exested. Well, of course I never used to believe demons existed either.' Kagome smiled at him even though she new he couldn't see her face. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you, but I'm no ordinary human either." She sighed. 'Well since it looks like I might be here for a while I might as well tell him my side of the story to.'

"What do you mean by that? Are you a witch then?" Harry asked cunfused

Kagome giggled. "Nope, I have never met a real witch or wizard befor." Kagome sighed lightly so Harry could not here her.'At least not in this time period.' "I'm a Miko, or in other words I'm a Priestess."

"Well I have no clue what that is, but why dont we finish this coversation after we get ourselves out of this crummy place."

Kagome sighed. "Sounds good to me, but how are we going to get out of here if you didn't bring a rope?"

"On my broom of course." Harry stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world,and then remembered that she had no clue what he was taking about. "In other words, will fly out." He said, trying to ewplain it to her in quick terms.

"Oh." Was all she said.

He moved around the best he could with the closed space around them. When he was back on his broom he moved his hands around her stomach to maneuver her the best he could.; to sit on the broom and practiculy on his lap. They both blushed a deep crimson red and was very thankful that they the other couldnt see them.

When Harry had a good grip on the broom and around her waist so she wouldnt fall off, he asked if she was ready.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Harry slowly lifted his Firebolt off the ground and Kagome instantly wrapped her hands around Harry's arm that was supporting her.

Harry chucked a little and Kagome glared at him even though he still couldn't see her. "And what, might I ask is so funny?"

He smirked at her and paused his broom, "Listen Kagome, you just need torelax. I've got you.

Kagome blushed agian for the second time. She loosened her grip and lightly leaned back on his chest, only to find that she was so comfertable that she may not ever move away from there.

"Is that better?" Harry wispered in her ear, which almost made her shiver in delight. All she could do was nod her head and he slowly started to go up again.

When Harry got all the way to the top he noticed that Kagome was asleep, he couldnt stop staring at how beutiful she was. It wasn't until he heard a cough that he remembered that his friends were waiting for him. He quickly woke up from his daydream to see a snickering Ron, a smirking Hermione, and a knowing smile from Hagrid. All Harry could do was blush slightly and lamely ask. "What?" He tried to sound as bored and irritated as possible but when they started to have muffled laughs he new he failed.

sigh "Whatever, I'll talk to you guy's latter. I think this girl needs to see Dumbledore."

Ron looked up at this. "Well, then why dont we all go?"

Harry looked down at the girl in his arms and said. "Because I dont want to wake her up and the quickest way to get there is to fly. I'll just see you guy's at dinner. OK?"

Hermione and Ron nodded there heads while Hagrid looked at Harry. "Why don' you and ya' new friend there come over for som' tea tomarrow afternoon. say aroun' four?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "Sure, that's a great idea Hagrid."

He waved his hand and started towards the Headmasters office, and was very greatfull that he didn't run in to Filch or any other Professors on the way there. At the begining of the year Dumbledore told him his office password and told Harry to come at any time.

_"Cotten Candy_" and the Gargoyal started to move upwards. Harry glided to the door and let go of his broom to nock on the door.

"Come in."

When he opend the door and glided up the staircass to Dumbledore's desk. He starred at Dumbledore, waiting for areaction to him coming up with a girl on his broom stick.

"Well, what do we have here?" Dumbledore stood up and walked around the table, as he examined the girl.

Harry got off his broomstick and carfully took the girl to the couch. Trying with all his might not to wake her up.

He turned to Dumbledor was waiting patiantly for Harry to explain. "This is Kagome sir. Hagrid found her in the well outside his house. We came to help and I thought we whould bring her here and the fastest way to do that is by broom. So here we are."

As Harry finished Kagome moaned a little now that all her warmth was gone and slow became contious to a soft voice speaking. She slowly sat up as Harry and Dumbldore watched her. She looked around and tensed at the unknown surroundings. That was until she saw Harry and relaxed emidiatly. "Were am I?"

Dumbledore steped forward and she slightly tensed up again so he stoped. "You areat a school calledHogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizerdy."

* * *

Hey, Everyone

I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm sorry it is so short but I'll put more chapters up and hopfully longer.

Other then this being a Harry/Kagome fic. please tell me what other couples you would like me to put in. So what ever couples get the most votes then they'll be in this fic for sure. No matter how wierd the couple sounds. LOL...

Please Review and Vote.

c ya


	2. Kagome's Story

1A New Life, A New Love.

Summery: Kagome just couldn't take it anymore and found herself in the wizerding world. Who will help her cope with the loss of her family and friends? This will be a Harry/Kagome fic. and maybe a little Draco/Kagome.

You can all vote on the other pairings. I don't care how crazy the pairing is. If it wins then I'll put it up. I have had people request for gay pairings as well and like I said before, if it win's then I'll put it in. If it does come down to that though then the pairing will probably just have small parts in this fic. so don't worry about it, and please VOTE.

You people might want to thank a good friend of mine who got me to start writing again or this chapter may not have been up for another good month or two. Her nickname is Ebeb.

Last Time:

Harry got off his broomstick and carefully took the girl to the couch. Trying with all his might not to wake her up.

He turned to Dumbledore who was waiting patiently for Harry to explain. "This is Kagome sir. Hagrid found her in the well outside his house. We came to help and I thought we should bring her here and the fastest way to do that is by broom. So here we are."

As Harry finished Kagome moaned a little now that all her warmth was gone and slowly became conscious to a soft voice speaking. She slowly sat up as Harry and Dumbledore watched her. She looked around and tensed at the unknown surroundings. That was until she saw Harry and relaxed immediately. "Were am I?"

Dumbledore stepped forward and she slightly tensed up again so he stopped. "You are at a school called Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of this school."

Chapter two:

Kagome gave a small smile but was still a little tense. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."

Dumbledore smiled back reassuringly. "You seem to have a very strong aura Miss Higurashi. Do you by any chance happen to be a Witch?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, I'm a Miko."

Dumbledore's eyes slightly widen in shock for a moment. "A Miko, well then you my dear have proven me wrong against one of my Professors. I had thought that the Miko line died many years ago." Dumbledore gave a wholehearted laugh. "I'm sure that Severus will be thrilled about being right."

It was Harry's turn to be shocked and Dumbledore didn't miss it. "Yes my boy, Professor Snape does have other hobbies than potions." He gave a small chuckle along with Kagome at the embarrassed look on Harry's face. "So Miss Higurashi, how long will you be visiting us? And I am a little bit curious as to why you were found in a well."

Kagome who felt a lot more relaxed then when she first got here said. "Well, I'm not sure. When I jumped into the well I was suppose to end up at home. I have no idea how I got here. I guess the only way to explain anything to you would be to tell you my whole story so you to might want to take a seat, this can take a while."

Harry sat down right next to Kagome as Dumbledore conjured a chair to sit in front of them.

(Here may be a very long explanation so if you have seen the show then you don't need to read it so just scroll down until you see another message that says STOP. And I'm sorry if I don't get every single detail correct.)

Kagome stared at her hands for a minute and took a long, deep breath before starting.

"OK, it all started five hundred and fifty-one years ago. (I think that's right.) There was a Priestess named Kikyo; she was a kind Priestess who was loyal, and loved by all those around her. She was asked by demon slayers to be the protector and to keep pure a sacred jewel that can give any who hold it great power. It can also grant any wish made to it, which was another reason why it was so powerful, but then she started to care for a bandit who was burned from head to toe even his face was completely burned off. His name was Onigumo.

Onigumo became obsessed with Kikyo; he had to have her no matter what but he couldn't move. When he was strong enough he called upon all the demons in the area to have his flesh and make him a new body that was strong enough to take Kikyo as his. Thus becoming an evil demon named Nuraku.

At the same time Kikyo started to befriend a half demon named Inuyasha. And they fell in love with each other. Kikyo had asked Inuyasha to use the sacred jewel to become a full human instead of only half. Then they could always be together and her job as protector would be over.

But Nuraku had the power of forming into anyone he pleases, so he turned into Inuyasha and struck at Kikyo and said. "Fool, I never had the desire to become human." And with that he took the jewel and put it back in the temple. You see; he really didn't want the jewel all that bad at the time. He really just wanted Inuyasha and Kikyo to hate and despise each other.

Then the real Inuyasha came; Kikyo shot at him with her bow and arrows but she missed. Inuyasha felt betrayed so he ran to the temple and took the jewel for him to become a full fledge demon instead of human. He started to destroy everything but before he could start to leave Kikyo shot a subduing arrow that would seal Inuyasha to a tree forever and this time she didn't miss. But Kikyo was seriously hurt from the blow Nuraku gave her and told her little sister Kiade to burn the jewel along with her body."

Kagome looked at Harry who was staring intently at her. "With me so far?"

Harry blinked a few times before answering her. "I think so, but I still don't see what that has to do with anything. I mean that was five hundred and fifty-one years ago wasn't it? What does that have to do with you?"

Kagome smirked at Harry, and they almost forgot Dumbledore was in the room before he gave a light cough and a knowing smile. "You'll see Harry, well anyway...

On my fifteenth birthday last year, my brother and I were looking for our cat Buyo, but when we got to the well house outside we heard some scratches and I went to investigate. But then hands from inside the well pulled me in and I was transported to the feudal era five hundred and one years in the past.

The thing that pulled me in was a giant centipede that kept saying, "Give me the jewel." Of course, I had no idea what it was talking about, but when it grabbed me I tried to push it away and saw my hand glowing purple. All of the sudden two of his arms fell off and I landed at the bottom of the well all by myself.

When I finally climbed out of the well I saw that no one around and when I called no one called back. So I just started to walk around to look for someone or anyone that could tell me how to give me directions back home back home." Kagome giggled at her own stupidity back then.

"That was until a saw the big Goshibuko (Sp?) Tree that is right out side our shrine and I thought I was close to home so I ran to it, but when I got to the clearing it was the same tree but my home wasn't there, and there was a boy there. I tried to wake him up... 'More like pet his little cute doggy ears until I was content.' But he just wouldn't wake up.

All of a sudden I was having arrows flying past my head and people were yelling at me. They tied me up and took me to there priestess who did a demon be gone spell, but of course I didn't disappear like they thought I would. Instead the old priestess said I looked just like her sister Kikyo. Then when she finally decided that I wasn't a demon she had me cut loose and gave me some food.

Then that same centipede demon from before had the nerve to come back and not only start destroying the village but he interrupted my lunch with Kiade the Priestess. Kiade told me to lead it to the bone eaters well so I ran for my life while it kept on chasing me while saying, "Give me the jewel."

But when I ran past the same tree with the boy on it but this time he was awake. He kept calling me 'Kikyo' and saying I was lame and dumb to be running from such a weak demon and that I should just do her in like I had done to him. It was really starting to irritate me that everyone kept calling me Kikyo so I walked in front of him and started to yell at him in his face."

Kagome broke out laughing while Harry looked slightly confused and Dumbledore looked as if he was listening to a delightful memory about Christmas.

When Kagome caught her breath she laid back into Harry's chest, which in turn amused Dumbledore greatly at Harry's blush. "I'm sorry, I just remembered how extremely stupid I was back then. I mean here I find out I went back in time five hundred years and I was fighting with a half demon while being chanced by a full demon who wanted to kill me and take the jewel that I thought I didn't have." Kagome laughed again and this time along with Harry and a slight chuckle escaped from Dumbledore.

(I told you this was a long explanation, but were not done yet.)

Kagome smiled and continued on with the story.

"Anyway, no matter how many times I told him I wasn't her; he wouldn't believe me but then he took a whiff of me and could tell that my scent wasn't of Kikyo's. 'Your not her.'" Kagome giggled. "He sounded so disappointed that I wasn't her. But then the centipede came and tried to squeeze the life out of me. He came and bit into the side of my chest; just a little above my left shoulder, and pulled out a beautiful white jewel that was inside of me.

The centipede ate the jewel and squeezed me even more into Inuyasha. He asked me if I could pull the arrow out of his chest and by that time Kiade had gotten there and told me not to do it. She said that Inuyasha would destroy us all, but if I didn't than the centipede would have eaten us all any way. So here I was thinking that Inuyasha was the prince that would save us all."

Kagome giggled again at the thought of Inuyasha being a night and shining armor. Not noticing the slightest frown on Harry's face.

"Anyways, I pulled out the arrow and some weird vibrations came off of him. Inuyasha started to laugh like a crazy person and then killed the centipede to easily for his own good. I found the jewel easily enough because it felt as if it were calling me to it.

Inuyasha came over to me and demanded the jewel or he would start to sharpen his claws on us. But then Kiade pulled out a beaded necklace and threw it on Inuyasha and then told me to give the command. I had no idea what she was talking about so I just decided to run. He was even so kind enough as to give me a head start but after about a half a minute he caught up to me and said that I would either die or give him the jewel.

So I did the first thing that came to mind. I yelled "SIT BOY" And he and he went crashing into the bridge we were standing on. The day after that, a crow demon got a hold of the jewel but when I shot it down I accidentally broke the entire jewel into small fragments that had spread themselves all over the place for miles and miles away. So ever since then me and Inuyasha have been searching all around the feudal era looking for pieces of the jewel. We have met so many people like my little Shippo the fox, Miroku the perverted monk, Sango the Demon exterminator and her little companion Kilala the demon fire cat."

Then about a half a year ago, an evil priestess named Korasu brought Kikyo back to life by using soil from the ground and part of my soul." (I think that's what her name is, if it's wrong please tell me.)

Harry's eye's widened as well as Dumbledore's. When Kagome noticed this she quickly reassured both of them that she was and is still fine. "I have a much bigger soul in me than most humans." Kagome laughed a bit when she remembered that her soul was too big to be kept in Kanna's mirror. When the boy's in the room looked at her, silently asking what she was laughing about, she thought it was best that that was another story for another day. Kagome just waved it off and continued her story.

"Anyway, when Kikyo was brought back she was not the same kind, loving, and caring person she once was when she was alive and blamed Inuyasha for her death. Even though she knows what Naraku had done to both of them. Inuyasha still loves Kikyo and is far to willing to die to be with her."

(STOP. Ok I'm finally done now you can read on if you like.)

Kagome sighed, "It's so hard to believe that all of that has happened just a year ago."

Harry took it all in quietly, as well as Dumbledore. Kagome knew that this was a heck of a lot to take in all at once so she just stayed quiet and let them digest it all.

After a few minutes of thinking Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Well Kagome, it seems to me that you have had your share of adventures. You will most certainly have no problems fitting in with this school."

Kagome smiled happily for a second and then did a play back of what he had just said. "Ah sir? What do you mean by that?"

Harry was extremely happy/confused. He hoped and prayed that Kagome would be able to stay but he didn't see how. She doesn't know magic; she's a Miko not a Wizard.

Dumbledore smiled his knowing smile. "From the legends that I have heard of Miko's have powers that are the exact same powers as Wizards except they are wandless and have much more power than wizards if they decide to use a wand. So if I am not mistaken that gives you the choice of enrolling here as a student, and make your powers stronger. Or you can go back to your home or the feudal era."

Kagome's eye's lit up at this. "Really? I can stay here?"

"Only if you want to." Said Dumbledore.

"Well, I'm not even sure I can go back to where I was before. The well had always taken me to and from the feudal era to my home. I have no idea how I got here or where it is I'll go next if I jump back in there. So if it's not to much trouble then I would like to in enroll here as a student." Kagome had this determined look in her face as if she were about to go into battle.

Dumbledore chucked. "No trouble at all my dear. I am always happy to add a new student to the list. The sorting of your house will be during dinner, so you can have a good look around until then. Oh and Harry my boy." Harry snapped out of his daydream of Kagome staying and looked up. "I hope you will show Miss Higurashi the ropes around here, and help her later to catch up on her classes."

Harry smiled, "I would be happy to Professor."

Dumbledore got up and started to his desk. "Very well than, I'll begin the necessary paper work for Miss Higurashi's stay and I'll see you two at dinner."

Kagome and Harry both got up and thanked Dumbledore before leaving.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok person, that's it for this chapter and once again I thank Ebeb for making me do another.

Remember to vote and review.

Thank you,

Ba Bye


End file.
